


Candy Canes

by christarennerston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you home,” you asked as your voice echoed through the house. The silence said he wasn’t which you found odd, but maybe he went to pick something up. With a shrug, you pulled off your damp coat and hung it up before taking your shoes off. With a clank you put your keys in the bowl on the hall table a piece of candy catching your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes

“Hey, you home,” you asked as your voice echoed through the house. The silence said he wasn’t which you found odd, but maybe he went to pick something up. With a shrug, you pulled off your damp coat and hung it up before taking your shoes off. With a clank you put your keys in the bowl on the hall table a piece of candy catching your eye.

You picked up the candy cane, a slip of paper tied to it with a red ribbon. With your brow furrowed, you opened the paper to read:

_‘This Christmas season,_  
Gives me a reason,  
To give my gift to you.  
The first clue is in the living room,  
Right beside where our love did bloom.’ 

Standing still as you thought about what the poem said, a smile graced your lips as you went into the living room. You knew the note had said which area but not exactly where. Then you remembered that your first kiss was on the couch. 

“Where is it,” you asked yourself as you looked near the chair. After checking everywhere, you stuck your hand between the cushions and pulled out another candy cane with another slip of paper.

_‘Another hint I give to you,_  
To tell you to go on thru.  
In the kitchen you will find,  
A hint where you feel you can unwind.’ 

Dashing into the kitchen and sliding across the linoleum, you went to your window seat. This was where you would go to read or just to think things through. Instead of hiding the candy, it had been placed on the cushion. With hands shaking in excitement, you read the next clue:

_‘This is the last note I am to grant,_  
And it leads you to the room where you enchant.  
In the drawer beside the bed,  
That is where…’ 

The note stops, making you look at it in confusion. ‘Is it supposed to do that,’ you thought to yourself. Steve had never done anything like this before, but it was definitely a sweet gesture (no pun intended).

Your heartbeat echoed through your ears as you slowly walked up the stairs and it both excited and frightened you. With a deep breath, you opened the door to find an empty room.

The drawer squeaked as you opened it to find one more piece of candy. You opened the slip and your eyes grew wide as you read the two lines:

_‘I ask you to wed. Will you marry me?’_

You stayed silent as you read it over and over, only stopping because of arms wrapping around you from behind that made you jump. 

“Will you marry me,” your Captain whispered in your ear.

Tears welled in your eyes as you turned around. Blue eyes stared at you, full of hope and doubt. You kissed the tip of his nose before saying, “Yes, of course I will.”

Steve kissed you passionately before he spun you around. His smile was bright as he set you back on the floor and pulled a box from his pocket.

“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Rogers.”


End file.
